


Enchanted

by Kisakitty



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisakitty/pseuds/Kisakitty
Summary: Based on the song Enchanted by Taylor Swift. Betty is a prince who is captivated by peasant Jughead





	Enchanted

Betty hated these events, they were filled with snobby people and her face always hurt afterward due to the forced smile. Currently, she was locked into a (not-so-stimulating) conversation with Prince Archibald-or as she knows him Archie- her closest friend about a girl he had invited to the ball. The girl, Betty gathered, had no royal standing which while it didn’t bother her she knew Princess Cheryl would have some thoughts on the matter. As Betty glanced around the room she couldn’t help comparing herself to all the other girls. Was her dress too plain? Should she have worn the corset? Her insecurities surrounded her until her eyes landed on the most handsome boy-no- man she had ever seen. Her insecurities instantly faded as she took in his dark hair and his beautiful eyes. Suddenly those dazzling eyes were focused on her silently asking “have we met?” Betty was two seconds away from leaving Archie to go to the stranger when Archie grabbed her arm and broke her staring contest.

“Here she comes! Oh god, there’s a guy with her. What if that’s her boyfriend? Oh crap, Betty this was a bad idea wasn’t it?”

“If it’s her boyfriend you can just throw him in the dungeon,” Betty joked lightheartedly, “it’s going to be fine Arch it probably her brother or something.”

She turned away from Archie in an unsuccessful attempt to find the man she had seen.

“Archikins!” Betty didn’t know who in the world would address Archie with such informality and immediately turned to look at the source of the voice.

The voice belonged to a girl about the same age as Betty herself. The girl had a mysterious look to her encapsulated in her dark eyes and sharp features- standing next to her was the man from moments ago.

“Veronica,” Archie spoke excitedly and then proceeded to clear his throat in embarrassment when people shot him disapproving looks,”uhm this is Princess Elizabeth Cooper of the Riverdale Coopers.”

“Just Betty is fine,” Betty smiled at Veronica who bowed in respect.

“Well I’m Veronica Lodge and this is my friend Forsyth Jones. Its a pleasure to have been invited.”

Beside her the man-Forsyth- snorted and then received an elbow to the side from Veronica.

“Oh yes, a pleasure. You can call me Jughead.”

“Jughead?” Archie looked at him questionably.

“You heard my actual name right?”.

A moment of silence passed between the group before Archie turned to Betty, his face to the average person screamed innocent but to her, it meant nothing but trouble.

“Hey Betty I’m going to show Veronica around do you mind keeping Jughead company?”

“Uh no not at all”

Betty watched Archie and Veronica disappear and then turned back to the man whose whole essence seems to have enchanted her.

“Alright, Princess not that I don’t enjoy finger sandwiches but do you guys have any real food around?”

“Betty.”

“What?”

“My name is Betty not ‘Princess’”

“My mistake Princess.”

Betty rolled her eyes, “follow me.”

“What? Why?”

“You said you wanted food didn’t you or did you think ‘princess’ like me don’t know ‘real food’?”

Jughead had the decency to look slightly embarrassed but no apology fell from his lips. Betty could feel his eyes on her as she weaved through the crowds of people- desperately ducking the ones who had recognized her and wanted to talk. Soon enough the pair stood in front of large wooden doors that- unbeknownst to Jughead lead to the kitchen. Betty pulled open one of the doors and held it while Jughead walked in and took note of his surroundings. Jughead was pretty sure he had found heaven.

“Here we are Jughead. The kitchen. Hopefully, you can find some real food in here that will better suit your tastebuds.” Betty couldn’t help the snark that filled her tone.

“Well then, Princess, show me the great wonders of your kingdom.”

Betty rolled her eyes and began making a sandwich.

“A sandwich really?” Jughead sounded less than impressed.

Betty just hummed and proceeded to pull various meats out of the fridge, some of them she knew were rare for commoners to ever have heard of.

Jughead watched as Betty seamlessly piled the meats on the sandwich when she finally turned to him and handed him the sandwich Jughead was practically drooling.

“Alright princess lets see how well you did,” Jughead would never admit it but he moaned at the first bite.

Betty let out a pleased laugh while she put all the food away. Once she finished she turned and faced the enchanting boy and watched as he finished the last couple bites.

“I knew this morning when I woke I’d know something I didn’t before,” he spoke after licking his fingers clean.

Betty smiled, “oh and what do you now know?”

“That there are so many meats I have to get to know.”

Betty laughed and grabbed Jugheads hand, she began pulling him toward another room.

This- they had both realized- was the beginning of something magical.

 

——

The next morning when Betty woke she knew deep in her bones that the mysterious Jughead was supposed to be in her life. Her mind kept replaying the night from the kitchen to the library and all the places they visited after that, just the two of them. Jugheads smile was permanently etched into her brain and that did little to help the growing need to get to know him better. Betty didn’t know how she would find the boy who had entrapped her heart. All she knew was a simple name but she supposed she should be thankful she had that.

 

Similarly, Jughead woke up thinking of the beautiful princess he spent the night with. He knew the moment he met her she was something special, her big green eyes looked like coming home. Jughead was scared by the emotional connection he had with Betty, he was even will to take down the carefully built walls he used to guard himself. He knew one thing for sure- he would do whatever it takes to see her again.


End file.
